The present invention relates to a lure suitable for casting.
A typical lure suitable for casting is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Publication No. 3-15021 and Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication No. 4-24450, in which a movable weight is provided in such a manner that the weight can be freely moved in the longitudinal direction of the lure body.
However, in these lures, one or two weights are moved on one route or passage. Therefore, the center of gravity of the lure can not be sufficiently varied as desired, and the moved weights are located only on the front, rear or upper side of a fishhook attaching section provided on the lower side of the lure. Accordingly, the lure is not well-balanced, and when the lure floats, a fishhook attached to the fishhook attaching section on the lower side of the lure swings greatly to hinder the catch of fish.
Generally, when the lure is used for fishing, the lower side of the lure corresponds to the abdomen of a small fish, so that the lower side of the lure becomes a target of attack of a fish. Therefore, a fishhook disposed at this position catches the fish. A fishhook disposed on the rear side of the lure body hooks the head or gills of a fish when the fish bites the fishhook attached to the lower side of the lure body. Consequently, in order to have a big catch of fish, it is important to stabilize the fishhook attached to a fishhook attaching section provided on the lower side of the lure body while the lure is floating.
A problem to be solved by the invention is described as follows: As the weights are moved on one route, the gravity center of the lure can not be sufficiently moved or varied, and the moved weights are located only on one side of the front and rear sides of the fishhook attaching section provided on the lower side of the lure or they are located only on an upper side of the fishhook attaching section. Therefore, the lure is not well-balanced, and while the lure is floating, a fishhook attached to the fishhook attaching section on the lower side of the lure swings greatly, so that the fishhook can not hook a fish attracted by the lure.